


The Blood of Dragons Flows In These Veins

by DragonRider14



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Dragon/ Human War, Dragonese (How to Train Your Dragon), Other, Tadashi is. A night Fury Hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider14/pseuds/DragonRider14
Summary: It's peace time in the city of San Franksokyo as humans and dragons co-exist as the two races celebrate the end of the first dragon human war that took place hundreds of years ago. However forces at work try to upheave the hard fought peace in the underbelly of the city and bring about another war between humans and dragons as rumors stir.Sometimes the rare hybrid is born and tasked to keep the peace between the two races.Tadashi, a Night Fury human hybrid, was adopted by the Hamada family after his dragon clan was killed by poachers. Despite being raised human, he could feel the ancestral call of his home, the voices of his ancestors whispering in his mind.Another war was about to break out, can the young hybrid band together forces in time to save his world and city from ruin.
Relationships: Tadashi Hamada/Go Go Tomago
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Large black wings shielded the young man from view as he perched atop his home, the sounds of the city scape soothing him as he took a breath of the crisp night air that flew in from San Fransoyko Harbor. The soft roaring of dragons above him made his heart stir as he watched the Deadly Nadders and Terrible Terrors fly above him freely without worry. A low rumble of sadness escaped the hybrid's chest. 

Tadashi was neither human nor dragon, he shared the blood of both in his veins as his wings showed his heritage. Descendent of Night Fury Bloodlines, the rarest of the dragons, he was often hidden by his parents for fear of poachers attacking him. And their fears proved right, one night while his dragon father was out hunting, his nest was attacked by raiders, smashing all the eggs and all but him surviving when rangers took out the poachers. His human mother was killed in the attack just as his father returned. 

Tadashi was brought to live with his cousin Hiro and Aunt Cass. His only surviving relatives on his human side of the family. 

The young man stood to his full height, the urge to fly strong tonight but he had long been denied the freedom of flight. Flexing his claws as he picked at the loose black scales on his chest. He was shedding now as winter approached, his scaly skin hardening to endure the cooler weather. He gave as snort as he heard his cousin, who was close to him like a brother, called him for dinner as he swooped down gracefully from his perch, landing on the platform made for him as he climbed through the window. 

"C'mon Tadashi Dinner ready!" He heard Cass call from downstairs. " Coming Aunt Cass," He smiled as he gave their family cat Moichi a few quirk scratches on the head, careful with his claws. The cat meowed happily as he rolled over, as Tadashi folded his wings so he could fit downstairs easier. 

\--------

It was a few hours later and Tadashi could not sleep, he heard Hiro and Aunt Cass laughing at a movie they were watching as the hybrid was working on a robot design that he named Baymax. It was going to be one of the most advanced medical robots in the country. Even if he himself couldn't help people, then at least his inventions could help them. He always had a knack for building things. Even at a young age he showed an understanding of computers and robots and was more advanced then other students in his age group. 

Suddenly he heard faintly the roar of a dragon he hadn't heard in years. Opening the window his mouth dropped in shock as he saw the outline against the stair filled sky of.....

" A Night Fury...." He breathed under his breath, watching the dragon over the harbor, and was that a human on his back. Looking back to make sure his Aunt and Hiro were busy, he quickly and secretly stepped out on the platform and closed the window, he unfurled his massive ten foot long wings, and with a push of his powerful legs, he did something he wouldn't dare do in years. 

He took off into the inky black of night without his Aunt's permission. He was grateful he had his flight gear on from that one competition he did as a teen. It was freezing as the black flight suit helped him to blend in. 

The Pure-blood night fury and his human swooped and dived so gracefully that the hybrid tried to copy their movements, but without a tail it was hard to bank and balance himself in flight. He wasn't going to stray far from his nest, Tadashi hummed as he then let out his own roar to alert his new flight companons of his presence. 

\----

Toothless paused mid air as he heard the other roar, the dragon coming face to face with the young hybrid as his rider watched in amazement and curiosity. " A Night Fury Hybrid--Woah bud!" Hiicup patted his dragon's neck to sooth him as he flew closer to Tadashi, both dragons landing on a roof below them. 

Tadashi stared in awe as the dragon before him rumbled low in dragonese. The language translating easily in the Hamada's mind like he were talking to another human. " Do you come as friend, or come as foe." The Night Fury tilted his head as he sat down, trying to make himself less threatening. " I come as friend," The hybrid before him spoke back in his ancestral tongue, Hiccup couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. 

"This is incredible! I only thought hybrids were myths!" Hiccup fiddled around in his saddle bag as he began sketching Tadashi as quickly as he could. He had never seen one like this before. "Fishlegs is going to loose his mind." 

"I am Toothless Haddock of the Haddock clan," The dragon crooned at Tadashi once he deemed him not a threat to him or his rider. " I'm Tadashi, of the Hamada clan." The Hybrid did that strange dragon call Hiccup took to understand was a greeting. It almost reminded him of an owl. 

\-----

Hiro just stopped dead in his tracks, he was bringing his brother some fish flavored snacks he always loved when he noticed the window was open....

And his brother was gone.

"Tadashi you little shit." Hiro cursed as he dropped the bag of snacks on the bed. 

"And you are so dead, you promised you wouldn't go flying until tomorrow with me." Hiro mumbled under his breath as he snuck out onto the platform trying to figure out where his brother went. 

Using his night vision goggles he was able to locate his brother trying to fly back home when he realized how long he had been out and wound up talking to Hiccup and Toothless, his heart dropping to his stomach as he saw a group of hunters firing a net and....he realized his brother was so caught up in his hurry he didn't notice the hunters were right in his line of sight....

"Tadashi!" Hiro tried to warn him but it was no use as he watched his brother plummet from the sky and the victorious yells of the hunters.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup watched with growing anxiety as Tadashi crashed into the ground below them. The young dragon rider had been following him to make sure he got to were he was going safely. He recognized the hunters as apart of Yama's group, as he wracked his brain trying to figure out how to help. He knew his mother Valka had to be worried but right now the hybrid before him was his biggest priority. 

"Toothless, go, bud we need to help him now!" Hiccup tried to order the Night Fury but the dragon refused. The only other time Toothless acted like this was when in the presence of Alpha dragons. But Hiccup knew that to be impossible. The last Alpha dragon to rule this city died five hundred years ago. Then that was when the scent hit Hiccup. Recoiling he recognized where it was coming from. 

It was the scent of an enraged Alpha dragon, and it was coming from Tadashi. 

\-----

" I thought we caught a Night Fury?" One of the hunters asked in confusion as he poked the hybrid entangled in the net cautiously with the electrospear. "Even better, a hybrid, it will fetch a pretty high price during the auctions." The head hunter gleamed as he ordered his men to start loading up their catch into the cage. The movement woke Tadashi as he felt blood trickle down his left side. 

Tadashi suddenly became aware of the danger he was in. His struggling increased as he recognized the insignia on the shoulder armor of the hunters who caught him. " Quit ya struggling, we don't to damage the goods any further. These were the same group of hunters who attacked his nest siblings and killed his mother. The hybrid swore he felt a tingling sensation creep up his spine, the veins in his body flowing with a new power he hadn't felt before. 

With renewed strength the hybrid began tearing into the rope the hunters caught him, yelling as the electrospears plunged into his skin to force him to submit. One of the hunters yelped as he fell back, as Tadashi's eyes glowed purple, and his spine began igniting with the power swirling in him. 

"Boss! We need---AGHGHHG" The goon screamed as the smell of burnt flesh hit the head hunter's nose. Turning around, the grey and black armored poacher cocked his gun as he ran towards were he last saw his partner. "Unit 1 what the hell---- Well shit." He began to back up as Tadashi had torn himself free and had the goon pinned under him. The hybrid's mouth was filled with smoke as he prepared to his breath weapon, his eyes pulsating in tune as the power building within him. Wings spread to their full length as he burled his chest back and unleashed a flurry of plasma blasts, each hitting their target. 

The goons in the truck tried to start up the vehicle but it was no use as Tadashi slammed his full weight into the hood of it. Rendering their escape path useful as he smashed through they window, ignoring the two men's screaming as their boss decided to save himself. He began climbing the nearest fire escape just as one of his men was flung onto the upper landing. 

" And it was all going so well," the head goon growled as he began climbing up as fast as he could. 

The fire escape shook as Tadashi landed on the first level, he was not going to let the man who helped carried out the hit on his clan without getting information out of him first. 

\----

Hiro was trying to get past the police officers that were blocking him and Aunt Cass as the women tried to explain the situation, his eyes darting as he watched a small crowd gather around where the hunters had shot his brother down. He jumped hearing the roar as the hunters were sent flying and saw one of them trying to escape his brother's attack. 

Hiro realized he knew their insignia from when they were on the news. They belonged to another high ranking clan. Dagur the Deranged. His family line was on the loosing side of the Dragon Human War that took place hundreds of years ago. 

Rumors abounded they connected illegal experiments on dragons to start the war again. And they primarily went after the rarest of dragons for such aims. 

And they were heated rivals with the Haddock clan, ruled currently by Stoick the Vast. 

"Tadashi hang on!" Hiro called out as he watched in horror as gunshots rang out, citizens who stood around jumping as they took cover. 

\----

"No no no no!" Hiccup felt his body freeze as he saw the hybrid land on the roof, clearly injured as the back of the Van opened and several Speed Stingers were unleashed. Hiccup knew those dragons were effective pack hunters and incredibly fast and one of the only dragons capable of running on water. 

One of them lunged and bit down onto Tadashi's wing, making the hybrid scream/roar out as he was dragged from his pursuit. 

He watched as Tadashi rose to his feet, eying the Speed Stingers as he got into a crouching stance, flaring his wings to make himself look bigger and more threatening.

The Speed Stingers rumbled as they surrounded their target, Tadashi knew if he ran he would lead them to his home, and put Hiro and his Aunt in danger. 

Hiccup was about to jump in as he heard the unmistakable roar of a Stormcutter Dragon heading towards his location. 

Of course Valka would head looking for him if he didn't come on or a little after his curfew. 

\------

Tadashi was taken by surprise as he saw the Speed Stinger's attention draw his cousin as his little cousin valiantly tried to distract them so Tadashi could get away, slipping away from Aunt Cass as a police officer tried to calm her down. 

"Get away from my cousin!" Hiro shouted as he weakly threw the top of a garbage can at one of them. " Oh no..." Hiro slowly started backing away as he clung onto a broom ready to use as a back up weapon. 

"Uh nice dragon..." Hiro hoped they ere fed before because these Speed Stingers looked way to hungry for his liking as he was slowly being corned by said dragons as he felt his back meet the brick wall of the building the large alley was apart of. 

"Son of a bitch!" Hiro shouted as he was frozen in fear as a Speed Stinger lunged at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Tadashi felt time slow as down as he watched the speed stingers closing in on Hiro, the young man trying to swat at the dragons pitifully with his broom as he felt the flesh ridden breath of the dragons. One snarled as it observed Hiro for weaknesses, trying to decide to how to end the inventor's life. Hiro glanced at his brother who tried to get up but his injuries from the gunshot wound to his arm and the puncture wounds on his back from the elctrospears as felt him himself loose strength as the rush of combat left him. 

Sinking to one knee he pushed past the pain, forcing himself to stand, wings flaring as he was not going to loose his cousin. "Leave him be, NOW!" Tadashi spoke in dragons as the rolling scent of a pissed off Alpha rolled off the hybrid, blue and purple pulses vibrating throughout his body, igniting every vein visible. Hiro was shocked as he watched, still trying to avoid becoming a meal for the raptor-like dragons before him. 

"Tadashi ---" Hiro whispered as he saw a change in the dragons demanors, no longer driven by hunger, but by fear, lowering their heads as they bowed to Tadashi. "Yes master," one of the female Speed Stingers hissed as she and her comrades parted like a river so Tadashi could collect his cousin. Tadashi himself did not notice the change and choice of words as his instincts demanded him to protect Hiro 

"You alright Hiro," Tadashi did a quick glance over of him but didn't see any injuries but was weird out how Hiro kept backing up from him. The aura of an Alpha dragon could be felt by humans as well, and the older Hamada did not realize what was going on until the hybrid suddenly passed out from exhaustion. 

"Tadashi!" Hiro's voice faded as his vision faded into darkness, Honey lemon was pressing on his chest wound as paramedics surrounded him.

\---

"There is no possible way, a hybrid has never been an Alpha before. Their bodies simply cannot sustain that kind of power. " Valka watched from her perch atop Cloudjumper as she listened to her son's description of the fight. Toothless continued to watch Tadashi as the hybrid's friends arrived and GoGo, a dragon rider in training under Valka was able to get control of the Speed Stingers with her pack of yellow and grey colored Speed Stingers. 

"Your father needs to know about this before Drago Bludvist finds out. The mad man will do everything in his power to get the chips aligned for a new Dragon Human war." Valka gave her cue for Cloudjumper as Hiccup and Toothless followed back to their city district they ruled over. The queen of the Hooligan tribe noticed the deeply disturbed look on her sons face, "What is wrong Hiccup. Be glad you found him before the hunters could deliver him to Dagur the Deranged." 

"The unholy offspring of Lightning and Death shall be found, and the embers of wars shall burn into existence once again. Dragons and humans will bow before the Prince of the Night, the furies of the night will reign once more. Mom, the old prophecy grandpa used to rattle on his death bed. It's not a prophecy, a warning. Another war will start. Only one human was able to tame the King of the Night." Hiccup felt cold sweat begin to form and not due to the night chill. 

"I pray to the gods you are wrong Hiccup," the realization of her son's words hitting Valka as she thought back to the human women who became Queen of the Night Furies and mate of the King of the Night Furies. 

And the evidence was right before them. 

Tadashi Hamada, son of Mizuki Hamada, a human women, and Doryu Draycson, King of the Night Furies. 

The prophecy has begin to go into motion, whether the Haddock clan liked it or not. 

\----

Hiro was sitting beside his cousin's bedside as he held Tadashis's hand, the hybrid having come out of surgery to save his wings from the damage the Speed Stinger had inflicted upon it. Tadashi looked way to big for the bed he was on, mainly due to his large wings. Thankfully he didn't need assistance breathing but the way he suddenly passed out was alarming. 

Aunt Cass was talking to the doctors as Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon, and GoGo were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for their friend to wake up. 

" C'mon Tadashi wake up," Hiro held his hand tighter, fighting back tears as he watched his cousin's chest rise and fall and the beep of the monitor the only reassurance his cousin was alive. 

\---

Tadashi felt the eyes of a thousand upon him, yet they were not threatening. These were the eyes of his ancestors, human and dragon, from ancient lines as he stepped before them. Then, one voice drew him towards a out cropping of rock. A voice he hadn't heard in years yet he recognized right away. 

"Tadashi---" The massive Night Fury unfurled his skeletal wings as a black mist formed over his bones, yellow eyes piercing through the veil before his descent. 

"Father---" Tadashi breathed as he watched the ghostly apparitions before him roar. 

"It has been since ancient times---" a human ancestor began. 

"Dragons and humans alike---" a dragon ancestor rumbled. 

"Ruled by one Alpha--" the echoing voices of his lineage combined. 

"One of pure blood--" Doryu echoed in in as he watched the procession of souls approach Tadashi. 

"Since the war, unrest has been growing---" a female dragon appeared behind Tadashi, giving him a nuzzle with her snout to show her affection for her descendent. 

" Between humans and dragons---" 

"Dagurs clan must be put to rest---"

"Extinqush the last of his line---"

"Drago unleashes the Alphas of this world---" 

"All will fall to ruin---" 

" A hybrid shall stand tall---" The former King dissipated into mists and appeared before his son, wrapping a wing around him as Tadashi gave his father a envolveping embrace. 

" And rule them all,---" His mother's voice rang from the beyond as the purple and black star sky began to shift, ghostly images of ancient humans and dragons spilling blood and life clashed around him. Giant Alpha dragons shook the group as a Red Death and Bewilderbeast clashed above him. 

"Avoid this destiny---you shall---" the echos of his ancestors with no name but came before him cried. 

" Unite the clans, end the embers of war---" 

" Embody our Power, embrace your lineage----"

" Become the next King of the Night---"

"Tadashi---" 

"Hamada---" 

"Prince of the Night!"


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few days later, and Tadashi was still in his mystery coma as the doctors were trying to figure out what going on with their patient. They noticed a huge power surge in his body similar to the energy output of an Alpha Bewilderbeast dragon. Hiro was holding onto his Aunt as he watched the doctors take various samples for testing. " Other than some torn wing tendons and lacerations his back, that wouldn't be enough damage to send him into a coma and Speed Stingers are non-venomous dragons. His vitals are strong and his brainwave activity is normal so no indication of any trauma. We're doing everything we can ma'am." The doctor's words were comforting for his Aunt as Hiro was sitting in a chair across from his brother's bed giving the nurses room.

"The robot you were working on would be a big help right now." Hiro sighed quietly as he saw through the doorway Tadashi's friends had arrived after hearing what happened. "Tadashi," GoGo was trying to keep herself composed but watching her friend on the bed surrounded by wires and machines. She didn't really want to imagine how painful it must of been for her friend. 

Hiro saw the young Speedster as he got up from his seat, letting GoGo sit next to the bed once the nursers were done. Once she was sure the others were busy talking to the doctors GoGo took a few deep breaths to settle her nerves, taking Tadashi's clawed hand into hers, mindful of his IV. " Hey Firebreath," she rarely used the nickname she had for the hybrid around others, usually when it was just them. "Your stronger than this, a few small cuts and scrapes aren't enough to bring you down," GoGo fought back tears as she wiped her face with her sleeve. " Come back to us, please. Everyone at the school misses. Your Aunt misses, Hiro misses you. **I miss you**." GoGo sighed as she wasn't aware Hiro was leaning against the wall and heard word for word. 

" **Tadashi, please come back to me."** She was about to place his hand back on the bed when she swore she felt it tighten in her grip around her and the hybrid shifted slightly. 

" **Wake up please,"** she stayed by his side as he slowly began shift on the bed, fighting to return to the land of the living as the monitors went haywire. 

\-----

Tadashi screamed as he slashed and clawed at the air around him, sinking to his knees as he the surge of power overwhelmed him. Pieces of his skin flew off as the ethereal black mist exploded out of his form, his ancestors watching closely as the hybrid fought to reign control of his Alpha surge his father had passed onto him. The instincts raging as he felt his wings begin to turn into flesh once again. 

Deep within in the throws of agony, he heard a voice call to him from the realm of the living as he felt the fires within him calm for a second. "GoGo," he growled as he felt his dragon spirit rear back up not ready to give in to the new Alpha. " I won't leave you behind, I won't." 

" **Wake up please,"** Her words rang clear as he felt his Alpha abilities finally give in, lightning exploding from his body as his ancestors took cover from the radiated blast. 

" **Gogo!"** Tadashi roared as he finally gained control his arms covered in cuts and claw marks and his back torn, his body glowing and igniting every vein in his body with power. The blood of dragons surging through him as his eyes glowed yellow and his wings flared to their full impressive heigh. 

The blood of dragons flowed through him. He was not going to be brought down yet. 

And with a flash of blinding purple light, he felt his soul return to the realm of the living.

\---

GoGo was knocked out of her seat as Hiro was helping her up, a thunderclap from Tadashi knocking them both off of their feet as lighting crackled in the room. Smoke billowing from his position on the floor as before them, sitting like a crouching animal, wings unfurled and wounds healing suddenly in minutes, smoke poured off the hybrid, from his nostrils and his mouth. His eyes glowing an ethereal yellow. 

"Tadashi--" Hiro asked quietly as he watched his cousin's chest heave and glow purple, the aura of an Alpha rolling off of him. A low rumbling growl echoed from Tadashi, his hospital gown he was wearing ignited into ash, revealing his scale covered body, parts of it glowing like lightning in a cloud during a storm over the harbor. Tadashi roared a little as he tried to stand up, shaking his head to get his mind clear. 

Another pulse of power and a wave of purple lighting erupted from him. Hiro and GoGo ducked to avoid the blast, watching the hybrid fall to his side, coughing violently as the glowing in his body died down and his eyes returned to normal. " Holy shit that was awesome!" GoGo could hear Fred shout as Wasabi tried to shush his over excited friend. Honey Lemon having hide herself behind the wall when the heard their friend screaming as he woke up. 

"Tadashi!" GoGo rushed over to the fallen hybrid, sitting next to him as she placed a hand on his neck, feeling for a pulse. Tadashi groaned as his vision cleared up as doctors and nurses rushed into his room, having witnessed the power surge leave him and fry some of their equipment. "GoGo," the hybrid groaned a little as he smiled a bit up at his cousin and crush. 

"Don't scare me like that again," GoGo smiled as she wiped her face with her sleeve again. Relieved he was alright. " What the hell was that. Also welcome back knucklehead," Hiro told himself he wasn't crying. 

" Help me up will ya," Tadashi chuckled as he Hiro and GoGo helped him sit up. 

"Tadashi, I've only seen something like that once, when a dragon first became the Alpha of his nest." A doctor checked Tadashi over as he gave his patient a perplexed look. 

"Yeah about that...." Tadashi rubbed the back of his head nervously, wings flicking a little. " I may of just gained control of my Alpha abilities." Hiro's jaw dropped as he realized what his brother words meant. 

"Tadashi, the Speed Stingers in the alley, they listened to you." Hiro was putting two and two together as he sat down. 

"But no hybrid in history has survived becoming one, let alone born one." GoGo was coming to the realization Hiro was. 

Hiro and GoGo looked at each other then back at Tadashi. 

"Well who says its impossible, Tadashi flexed his clawed hand as he smiled watching a small spark of purple energy fizzle in and out of his palm. 

This was going to get interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Tadashi was sitting on the landing platform outside his room, watching the clouds rolling in over the city as the sun began setting. Letting the breeze tease his wings as he watched a small flock of Terrible Terrors swirling and playing on the nearby rooftops. He had been home for a couple of weeks since his fight with the dragon hunters and his powers activating. he was adhering to doctors orders to rest as his wings were still on the mend. Of course that didn't mean he could do some light training and work on his projects he had to do for school.

Speaking of projects, he had finished up working on the medical robot, which he named Baymax, as he was putting some finishing touches on the coding on a data pad. Of course the peacefulness was broken as he heard Hiro yelling in Dragonese. He had recently adopted a Night Terror he nicknamed DreamEater, as Tadashi sighed. He climbed down the fire escape towards the garage as he heard DreamEater grumble. 

"But I want fish noooow!" the little dragon whined as he sat on the garbage can containing the microbots Hiro and Tadashi were working on his school's Robotics expo a couple of months from now. "I am almost done finishing up the blue print for the rescue armor I'm building for Baymax. Then I will give you fish." Hiro sighed as he finished up the program he was working on.

"But I want fish now. Want fish now! Cat looks yummy!" the little dragon threatened as Hiro whirled around. "No you cannot eat the cat I like him!" 

"DreamEater giving you trouble again," Tadashi ducked to avoid hitting his wings as watched the comical scene unfold. The sight of the Night Terror pouting like a child and Hiro trying to tell it to wait reminded the hybrid of when he and Hiro were younger. " Now you know what I had to deal with when you were little Hiro.you may of been cute but you could be a little shit too." Tadashi laughed as DreamEater gently placed his jaws around Hiro's hand dragging the young inventor to the kitchen.

"WANT FISH!" The dragon was certainly persistent as Hiro gave in. "Alright alright fine no need to bite my hand." 

"You could use a little break from the microbot project though. The neurotransmitter band still giving you problems?" Tadashi's friends were helping Hiro with the project but he tended to go overboard and miss sleeping and eating. 

Not that Tadashi wasn't guilty of doing the same thing. 

\------

Callaghan was sitting in his office as he went over Tadashi and Hiro's submissions for the Expo and the schematics for their designs. However it was Hiro's work that really caught his attention. "I've been going over some of the submissions for the expo, any caught your attention." The professor was speaking to someone over the phone as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, his work is impressive. Wait, what do you mean you want his microbots-I see," Callaghan wrote down a few things on his note pad, eye brows raising in surprise. 

"I see, I can arrange th-no we are not killing the kid." Callaghan firmly stated to the mystery caller. "Besides, we don't his brother-yes I know he is a Alpha, "

"Very well then, I will see you after the expo." Callaghan placed the phone down as he sighed in agitation. 

\------

Two months passed and the night of the expo was going well. 

Well, except for Hiro trying to to freak about going up on stage to demonstrate his inventions. Dreameater his dragon was nuzzling him trying to reassure him as Tadashi ruffled his cousin's hair a little. 

"Hey your gonna be fine, they're gonna love you and your microbots, now up there and knock their socks off okay." Tadashi was speaking to Hiro backstage helping him get ready.

In the corner of his eye he saw Callaghan talking to someone, unaware the events of this night would set things in motion. 

"Hi. My Name is Hiro...."

\-----

Hiro felt his heart pounding after giving his demonstration, his friends giving him high fives and celebrating his acceptance into SFIT. 

"Nailed it!

"You did it!"

"-Not Bad!"

"-Good job Hiro," Tadashi smiled at his cousin proudly as they left the expo building. The hybrid revealing in his brother's performance of his microbots. 

"Dinner is on me! Back to the Cafe!" Aunt Cass was all excited as she and the others were too. " Nothing like free food! Unless its moldly!" Fred could be heard in the celebration over his friends.

"Hey, I'm gonna go inside to talk to Callaghan, I'll be back in a few minutes." Tadashi smiled as he gave his brother a proud smile. "Welcome to nerd school, nerd."

"Hey I wouldn't be here if weren't for you." Hiro laughed a little as he wandered off with Tadashi's friends as they watched above them Hiccup's Dragon Riders perform a display for the expo. 

\----

Tadashi suddenly felt smoke hit him as people were running from the expo building, and his sensitive hearing could pick up on his cousin shouting for him. "Tadashi! C'mon!" Hiro had broke past the rush of people just in time to hear creaking and rumbling as the fire spread from the farther portion of the expo hall. Looking above him Tadashi gasped in horror as he realized the ceiling was going to collapse. 

"Hiro no!" Using his wings he lunged forward pushing Hiro back out far enough he wasn't caught in the portion of the skylight that collapsed into the building. 

"TADASHI NO!" Hiro yelled above the roar of the flames as he witnessed his cousin crushed under smoking debris. 

"Hiro get back!" Wasabi managed to grab Hiro as a intense blast of heat and fire rushed forth. 

"Tadashi!" Hiro yelled, hearing his cousin scream.

___

"Help!" Tadashi yelled as he felt the tried to push a steel beam off of him. He coughed violently trying to cover his mouth with his wing to block the smoke from entering his lungs. 

"I'm not going down like this. No!" The hybrid roared as he summoned his strength trying to escape the encroaching flames. 

"Hold we got you!" Tadashi thought he was hallucinating as he saw Hiccup and Toothless fly over the school. "Hiccup!" Tadashi shouted trying to get the debris off of himself. 

Outside Hiccup and his riders were surrounding the school, trying to figure out how to rescue Tadashi.   
  


"Snotlout, you and Hookfang are resistant to fire so go!" Hiccup ordered the viking as Snotlout gave him a mock salute. "Snotlout Snotlout Snotlout OI OI OI!" The Monstrous Nightmare rider yelled with too much glee as he and Hookfang dove into the building, their form obscured enough by the smoke as the crowd watching in horror and awe. 

\----

Hiro was sobbing as he watched the fire, the images of his cousin getting crushed by flame and steal beams crowding his mind. 

"TADASHI!" Hiro was grateful Wasabi was holding him back or he would of been running into the blaze himself. 

Moments that felt like forever passed as Snotlout and Hookfang burst forth with something in the dragons claws....

"THEY GOT HIM THEY GOT HIM OUT OF THE FIRE!" Fred shouted jumping onto Wasabi as the crowd started cheering as Hookfang carefully placed Tadashi down on some grass away from the school so the fire rescue could put the flames out. 

Hiro broke out of Wasabi's grip as he rushed towards his cousin, tears streaming down his face as the hybrid was coughing violently, trying to stay awake. 

"Tadashi you idiot!: Hiro sat down next to the hybrid, wincing at the burns on his back and the odd angle his leg was bending at. 

"Hiro--" Tadashi was trying to talk between coughing fits as Hiro tried to tell him to calm down. "Save your strength your fine," Hiro was doing what he can to keep the hybrid calm as the paramedics were treating his injuries." 

"Callaghan, he stole your microbots---I tried to stop him-" Tadashi growled as he felt an EMT work on his burns. " Your alive that what matters," Hiro waved towards Aunt Cass and the others as Hiccup and his riders landed nearby. 

"Hiro- I saw him start the fire. But--" Tadashi got into a coughing fit again trying to tell Hiro what he saw. 

"Callaghan, I heard him he was taking your microbots to Dragon Bludvist," Tadashi was able to get out before he was loaded onto an ambulance. 

Hiccup froze hearing the name Drago Bludvist. 

"He's supposed to be dead. My dad was there." Hiccup was shaking. 

"What do you mean," Hiro looked to the dragon rider as Dreameater nuzzled his own rider chittering to him. 

"He was nearly killed by Tadashi's father---the King of the Night Furies...."

"Hiccup that was twenty years ago---" Astrid was hoping the Prince of the Berk district was wrong. 

" And he's doing everything in his power to start another dragon human war. By killing your Cousin Tadashi to make sure he has no one to stop him," Hiccup looked up as the ambulance drove away. 

"Because the last person who was able to stop the original war was a hybrid himself, exactly like Tadashi. The very first King of the Night Furies. And Alpha of all dragons." 

Toothless and the dragons exchanged worried as they chattered amongst themselves. 

" Because Tadashi is the only thing between Drago Bludvist and his quest for power." Hiccup said darkly as he looked back at the fire engulfing the once proud Expo Center. 

"And this was just the warning shot."


	6. Chapter 6

When Tadashi awoke, It was the scent that made him realize something was wrong. The place smelled way too pungent, like when Hiro didn't clean his side of the bedroom in a week, yet at the same time he could smell other dragons near by, and this definitely wasn't the local hospital. The last thing he remembered was being loaded into the ambulance, and this was not where he expected to wind up. He remembered the fire, Hookfang and Snotlout swooping in to save him. 

"Where the hell am I?" Tadashi slowly sat up, noticing the dirt floor and the large cavern that served as his cell. Apparently the ambulance he was in got hijacked by a team of dragon hunters. He couldn't smell the salt water of the harbor and the city. "Hello-ow" Tadashi gripped his shoulder as it was still sore from the burns. "Brought him here like I ordered you to." An all too familiar voice reached his cell as the hybrid that made his skin crawl. "Callaghan?" The former Profeesor paused in front of the hybrid's cell, not at all flinching when Tadashi snarled. 

"THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Tadashi slammed against the bars only to receive a nasty shock of electricity as he went flying back, panting from pain as he saw Callaghan with the neurotransmitter his cousin had made. " YOU NEARLY KILLED MY COUSIN! WHY!" Callaghan just observed his former student coldly. 

"There is a war coming Tadashi, one between humans and dragons. And Drago Bludvist simply wishes that humans be the masters of the new world order once it is established. With him as King of course. And we simply want you to be on the winning side." Callaghan paced as he if he was back in his classroom teaching a lesson. "But, however, we both know you would not wish to fight."

"There would be thousands of casualties, humans and dragons alike. Of course, but you already witnessed that tonight at the Expo." Callaghan was too smooth to his word, but the slight trembling of his hands made Tadashi realize this was against his will. He turned his attention to the two guard who were wearing strange armor, a pair of Speed Stingers with them. " Hiccup and the other riders are on their way most likely, if they try to rescue this.....Freak here, kill him. Drago has given me permission. That is if they can get past our Singewing guards."

Once Callaghan turned his back, he felt his stomach twist in knots as he heard the guards activate their electro whips and Tadashi's screams echo through the caverns as he left the prison area.

"I'm so sorry Tadashi--" The former teacher bit back a sob as he grabbed his black trench coat and Yokia mask, hopping onto his Zippleback. 

\------

Hiro didn't care he was barely holding onto the Thunderdrum he was riding as he and Hiccup's squadron of Dragon Riders speed over San Franskoyko Harbor, towards an uninhabited chain of Islands. He was going to get his cousin back no matter what it cost. DreamEater was holding onto Hiro's back as tight as he could. Warbling slightly as he saw a storm begin to form. 

"There's been rumors Drago has a base here on these Islands, so be prepared for anything." Hiccup warned as Honey Lemon rode his Changewing Shimmer, Fred was trying to get his Monstrous Nightmare Fredzilla to fly in the right direction, GoGo flying her Triple Stryke Blitz, and Wasabi was trying not to look down as he clung onto his Stormcutter Dragon Plasma. 

Astrid and the others were flanking the newer group, making sure their newbies didn't get killed in the fight. "I cannot believe I HAVE TO RESCUE THE GUY. AGAIN!" Snotlout growled in frustration. "I just can't believe it, why would Callaghan do something like this, we trust him as students of the school and as a mentor." GoGo trembled as Wasabi gave the speedster a comforting glance. " We'll get Tadashi back, don't worry, and Callaghan's gonna pay for this." Hiro snarled as the Thunderdrum he was riding growled in agreement. 

"Drago could of forced Callaghan to work for him. Lets not go jumping into this with bloodlust. We need to be clear headed. " Astrid stated to the others, mainly Hiro seeing how much rage was boiling with in him. "Tadashi's strong. He will survive this." Hiccup reassured Hiro as Toothless crooned letting his rider know as he picked up the scent of Singewings. 

A fireball was hurling right towards them as Snotlout shouted "WHAT IS WITH FIRE TONIGHT!" as the group scattered. "Singewings! Everybody look alive and follow my lead!" 

Hiro braced himself for the up coming fight as a group of eight Singewings with riders wearing Berserker armor charging at them. 

"Hold on Tadashi we're coming!" Hiro said as his dragon blasted a shockwave from it's mouth at one Singewing.

\----

Tadashi watched in shock as he suddenly felt the whips stop hitting him as a mystery women was taking out the two guards who were torturing him. She wore sleek black armor, similar to Hiccup's but they had the insignia of Hiccup's tribe, a Night Fury emblem. " C'mon is that all you got." Tadashi perked up in interest hearing the voice sounded familiar. Both men were knocked unconscious with her battle axe. 

"Hey, your alright, the dragon riders are on there way." The women removed her helmet as Tadashi widen his eyes in shock. "Abigail! What are you doing here!"

"My father is working for Drago against his will, and we've been working with Stoick to bring down his empire from the inside out. The bot fight rings, drug deals, illegal gear, he is using that to fuel another war. Or at least the funds for it." Abigail listened carefully for the sound of guards as she helped the hybrid to his feet. "Can you walk, Hamada?" 

"Yeah I should be, just woozy from the electro whips." Abigail frowned as she helped him stay steady. "We need to get moving. Now before the guards find us."

And with that, the two took off down the winding tunnels of Drago's installation. 

\----

"HOLY SHIT THAT WAS AMAZING! LETS DO IT AGAIN!" Fred pumped his fists against the air until his dragon did a barrel roll in excitement. "FREDZILLA WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DOING THAT."

"CAN WE NOT DO THAT AGAIN!' Wasabi was trying to put out the little embers in his hair and clothing. 

Hiccup and Hiro had landed on the island first, taking out the guards swiftly as they made the area clear for the rest of the riders to land. "Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, and GoGo stay out here in case they send reinforcements."

"We'll take care of any stragglers out here!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut reassured their leader as Hiccup and Hiro hurried down the base, Toothless following them. 

\----

Tadashi and Abigail thought they were going to make it out of the place until they realized the guards had been chasing them towards the old Kill Ring. 

The hybrid cursed under his breath as he saw they were trapped. "Well well well, ain't this a surprise." A new voice rang above them as Abigail growled low. "Dagur."

"ABIGAIL! NICE TO SEE YOU BROUGHT A FRIEND!" The Deranged leader laughed gleefully as he approached a lever that controlled the cages in the ring.

"LETS SEE HOW YOU HYBRIDS FANCY AGAINST A SCREAMING DEATH!" Dagur laughed as if he was watching a comedy and pulled the lever down. A scream broke form the tunnel from as Tadashi covered his ears. Suddenly he felt his power surging again, Abigail looking at him concerned. 

"Tadashi watch out!" He could hear Hiro and Hiccup's voices in another tunnel leading to the kill ring as well. 

"Oh no. Not a Screaming Death!: Hiccup groaned knowing how much of a pain in the ass those dragons were. 

"Tadashi!" Hiro yelled as he saw the massive white dragon lunge at his cousin. 

The hybrid's eyes snapped open, and Abigail jumped out of the as the dragon came charging forward. 

His eyes began glowing an ethereal yellow as he felt his inner Alpha awaken. 

"Alright, lets have some fun!" Tadashi grinned, and he charged at the Screaming Death, smoke billowing from his mouth as the whine of a plasma burst broke through the air.


	7. Chapter 7

**"So the little prince thinks he can defeat me,"** The Screaming Death chuckled as it slowly circled around Tadashi, it's massive form making the ground tremble. **" Me and your Father were quiet the rivals back then, oh how it was sweet music to my ears when I learned of his demise. But it was took much to ask for if his pitiful prince was killed in the ambush as well."**

 **"You speak so highly of yourself when your following the orders of this mad man,"** Tadashi growled in Dragonese gesturing towards Dagur. **" Is it My Father is the reason you can't fly anymore. Oh yeah, didn't he tear your wing off?"** Tadashi allowed himself a hint of smugness to creep into his voice as the white dragon hissed in disdain at the memory. **"Your human family taught the history of your line well, young one. Well done..."**

 **"Which will make it even sweeter when I tear apart his precious son limb to limb!"** The Screaming Death cackled as she lunged at the heir-apparent, malicious glee in her red eyes. 

Tadashi shot up into the air as he fired several plasma bursts, knocking the web-like ceiling of the Kill Ring down so he had an advantage in the sky. 

**" What kind of a prince runs form a fight!!"** The dragon challenged the future ruler, firing a barrage of quills from her tail as Tadashi dove to the right to avoid them. **" Who said I was running away?"** Tadashi saw in the corner of his eyes Hiccup and Hiro freeing the other captive dragons from the pens and the other riders taking care of the Beserker guards. 

Tadashi dive dombed using the large dragon's size against her, smirking when she road in outrage. **"Do not make a fool of me whelp!"** He had to keep her occupied enough so Hiccup and Hiro could finish their part of the mission. He had lost sight of Abigail but he could hear her planting charges to blow this place to kingdom come. 

The hybrid felt the power surging through him, the voice of his father echoing softly in his mind. He knew what he had to do as he made a hard bank to the right, noticing the storm clouds rolling in over the Island as he looked back down back at the Screaming Death. 

"Hiccup, Hiro get the hell out of here!" Tadashi flew towards them firing a volley of plasma burst to keep some distance between him the Screaming Death. Toothless nodded in understanding he watched the small ridges of fin like bone on his back begin to glow a deep purple and the rolling of thunder and cloud begin to swarm towards the young prince. 

"The unholy offspring of Lightning and Death---" Hiro said to Hiccup as the Prince of the Hooligan tribe nodded in understanding.

\---

"Where's Tadashi!" Astrid asked in confusion as Hiccup and Hiro ran back towards the dragon riders and hoping onto their dragons. " Taking care of the Screaming Death Dagurs unleashed! We'll be safer in the air." The Dragon Riders were in the sky when they Tadashi make a Beeline for the incoming storm, looking like a comet of purple and black energy as the roar of a Night Fury broke through the storm, his spine fins glowing brightly.

The Screaming Death was firing her tail spines as fast as she could, cursing the prince's name as he disappeared into the rolling thunder above them. 

" I don't like this," GoGo watched nervous as Blitz crooned in agreement only to have her jaw drop when Tadashi came flying out of the storm like a bat out of hell, lightning striking him but he did not waver, his chest igniting with purple light each strike as the hybrid did a full one dive bomb towards the Screaming Death.

\---

 **" Impossible!"** The Screaming Death shrieked as she watched the prince dive towards her, harnessing the power of the storm as electricity crackled around his body. **" You should be dead from trying to harness that much power!"**. She tried to look for an escape route but the dragons Hiro and Hiccup freed created cave-ins that blocked all possible routes. " **But didn't you forget already. The Night Furies are unholy the offspring of** **lightning and death!"** Tadashi roared as he lengthened his claws and transferred all the power he was storing in him square into the Screaming's Death chest, feeling the bone under the scaled chest break and collapse under his hand as the dragon screamed its death throes.

The electricity jumped from Tadashi's body to the white dragon's, the stench of flesh and burning scales following him as Tadashi flew as high as he could, the rumbling of an explosion right behind him as the charges went off one by one. The flock of misfit dragons that lingered to watch the battle roared as Tadashi emerged from the flames as he rejoined the other dragon riders.

Once flying next to the Dragon Riders he watched as the first of many of Drago Bludvist's installations came crashing down in the harbor. 

\----

Callaghan was watching the base implode on the back of his Zippleback, the red and black dragon snarling as they picked up their rider's as he smiled under the mask as Abigail came into view on the back of a larger Skrill, the dragon hissing a little as Abigail smoothed her hand over the neck to calm it down. " Now I know why Drago want's him dead." Callaghan watched as the Dragon Riders flew back towards the city, and he couldn't help the feeling of pride watching the young prince of the dragons accomplish the first of many feats. 

"This was just the beginning and we got lucky. Drago will know by daybreak the threat has gotten greater towards his empire." Abigail reminded her father. "Then let him know his precious empire will fall before it even rises. And it shall fall by the hands of a Hamada." 

Abigail turned back to watch the chain of islands collapse into the deep ocean outside the safety of the harbor. She didn't know if Dagur escaped or died in the explosions but she knew one thing.

This was the first of many battles to come. She only hoped Tadashi was strong enough to fulfill the prophecy foretold by Hiccup's grandfather.

" The Prince of the Night Furies has signaled the. beginning of the end for Drago Bludvist...." Callaghan and Abigail took off into the dead of the night. 

\----

Further north far beyond the reach of the city, Drago watched the fall of his base as he screamed in outrage, a bumbling guard having to duck to avoid his head getting chopped off by the battle axe as it crashed into the monitor screen. 

"He should not be gaining this much so soon!" The war monger roared in fury as he stormed out of his throne room, down a hallway leading to a large cavern as his head scientist was following him typing in data on his data pad. 

"Good news my liege, the dragon we are genetically engineering for you is almost complete. Its growth has excellerated exponentially,it shall be ready for battle when your plan goes into motion." The scientist stopped at the edge of a deep pit.

Drago's fury died down a little as he stared down into the deep, the embers of lava illuminating briefly the monstrous dragon as he grinned when the beast roared. "Good very Good" Drago laughed. 

" Once San Franksokyo falls, and the Prince of the Night is dead, we shall conquer this world." Drago burst into magical laughter that was drowned out by the roaring of the monstrosity of his own design.


	8. Chapter 8

**"I know who you are....youngling..."** The voice boomed in and around Tadashi as he awoke. Yet it was not in the Dragon Rider's main training facility where he was recovering from the fight. The. voice sounded much more ancient then the oldest known dragon, yet it stirred an ancestral memory in the hybrid's mind. **"Where are you!"** Tadashi growled as he tried to flared his wings to full height, but his body did not move at all. As the smoke cleared from him, his body frozen as he saw blood mixed with snow and ice. 

In the fog he gasped as he saw familiar outlines of people he knew impaled on spears of ice shooting out of the ice. Mist billowing up from the melting snow obscuring the other forms but he could see dragons falling out of the sky and the cries of civilians as he saw his beloved city become an icy tomb as the ground quaked and rumbled beneath him as he looked up to see the massive form of a dragon towering over the city. He could barely see the outline of it, but Tadashi knew this was not a natural creature. 

**"Tadashi Hamada, last of the royal lines of the Night Furies. The supposed next King of All Dragons....Drago is nearly a pawn in my game to rule this world with the dragons as the masters...humans as our slaves."** The head of the dragon became visible as it approached the hybrid prince, as Tadashi realized the great beast was sitting on a throne of dead dragons and humans in the center of the city. 

**" I am the ender of all you know, bringing of the end of this civilization as I was the last five hundred years ago."** The crested helm parted the fog as Tadashi came face to face with the largest dragon he had ever seen. The triceratops like crest flared out as black edges decorated the end of the frill with purple markings that were jagged and uneven in design. Two large piercing yellow eyes lowered to look at the prince. 

**"I am Ragnarok, slayer of gods and dragons, devourer of humans and worlds."** Two large curved horns protruding from the top jaw of the dragon knocked over several demolished skyscrapers as Tadashi suddenly felt his body move to avoid falling as he heard Hiro's voice yelling for him. 

"Hiro!" Tadashi called in horror as he tried to move but it was like the dragon before him was keeping him in his place, Ragnarok chuckling as Hiro began screaming when a swarm of dragons ripped him apart. 

**"What can measly hybrid like yourself do. Consider this a warning, Tadashi Hamada. Interfer again and I shall end your life. I will show no mercy."**

Ragnarok spread his wings and took off into the air, parting the fog so the hybrid could fully see the carnage he had laid waste to the city Tadashi called home. 

And that was when Tadashi heard himself scream in the real world.

\----

The hybrid's eyes snapped open, he hear his own ragged breathing of multitude of voices chattering around him all at once. His claws fully flexed as he hissed low in warning. "Tadashi...."

"GoGo," the trembling in the hybrid's voice broke her heart as she walked towards him carefully. "It's okay your safe," GoGo gestured towards Hiro and Hiccup to back up and give them some space. 

"It was a nightmare, your alright," The speedster sighed as she pulled Tadashi in for a comforting embrace, stroking his back as she let him sob. Hiro watched with grave concern as Hiccup went downstairs to talk to his mother Valka. 

"Mom we have a problem..." 

"The name hasn't been uttered in nearly a thousand years. Ragnarok, the end of the world in the legends of the Norse. The dragon who wrecked havoc and destruction. No no no...if Drago Brough him back from the dead...."

"Which is impossible," Hiccup hoped he was right. 

"He ws not killed in the original battle, even the first king of the Night Furies could not defeat him, only to use their full power to put Ragnorak in a deep slumber." Valka sat down as Stoick furrowed his brows in anxiety. 

"Didn't the goddess Hel, the daughter of Loki and the mother of the first Night Fury help him though to defeat Ragnarok." Hiro asked as he listened to Valka and Hiccup.

"He did, but at a cost." Valka grimaced remembering the legends. "The original king gave up his dragon half to lead the humans. And he passed the position to the founder of Tadashi's Bloodline." 

Toothless warbled a little as he listened. He was getting strange dreams too, of a large dragon battling another, falling to the center of the core and the goddess Hel dragging him to the underworld and Tadashi passing the torch to him as Alpha of the dragons. 

"I know where the entrance to Hel's lair is, but only Tadashi and Toothless would be able to enter since they have the blood of Night Furies in their veins." 

"Where is it? If this battle is coming any day we need all the help we can get." Hiccup hoped his father really knew Hel would be willing to assist them. 

\----

Outside the city, deep within the cavernous tunnels and winding lava flows, the resting place of the dragons who long passed, an ancient female Night Fury was disturbed from her sleep, her smokey eyes glowing as she hummed in thought. 

"Ragnarok, the damn foolish human brought him back." Hel rose as her ancient joints creaked and groaned, shaking her wings to clear the dust that collected on her wings. 

She lumbered over to a pool of water, the steam shifting to show the vision Tadashi had, her blind eyes narrowing. "The Young Hamada...I see" Hel spoke as the ethereal mist form of Tadashi's father appeared behind her. 

"Hel, it has been long since we spoke." 

"Indeed it has been, former King," Hel bowed her head to the deceased King. 

"Is he ready to make the sacrifice for this world? Like his ancestor before him," The King didn't allow the worry and anxiety for his son to creep into his question but he had no doubt Hel could hear it.

"Everything in his life was filled with sacrifices, lessons and building blocks for him to draw strength from. He is more than ready. The human female GoGo has helped him through many turbulent times." Hel showed the King the past times GoGo saved and helped his son.

"Indeed, she is destined to be his mate. She would make a fine Queen for him," The King rumbled with a hint of mischief in his words, memories of his wife coming to him in their early days. 

"Everything is going as it should..."Hel vanished into a flash mist and did so the king.

\----

Ragnarok woke up from his slumber as he felt the presence of Hel leave his mind, the ancient war dragon grinning. 

_She cannot help the whelp of a prince,_ not this time anyway. Ragnarok rumbled as he thought of the thousands of ways he could tear the Prince apart, make him suffer. 

Oh this was going to be _soooo much fun._

\----

"What do you mean you don't want me to fight!" GoGo low-keyed yelled as she sat next to the hybrid once Tadashi calmed down.

"If what I saw is going to the happen, the thought of loosing you would be too much," Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

"Tadashi, I could say the same for you Firebreath," GoGo blushed as she and Tadashi came to the same realization. They did not hear the sound of Hiccup and Hiro walking up the steps when they pulled each other in for a heated kiss and fell off the bed.

\-----

"WOOOOOOW" Hiro and Hiccup said at the same time when they startled GoGo andTadashi from their moment, both looking frazzled as Hiccup was laughing. 

"Hiro!" Tadashi growled as he wrapped a wing protectively around the speedster and she couldn't help start laughing even though she was trying not to. 

"At least they have each other," Valka chuckled as she listened to Tadashi being all flustered and GoGo, Hiccup, and Hiro laughing. 

"They're going to need it for the dark times ahead," The Queen of the Hooligans sighed as she prayed to Hel could give Tadashi the strength he was going to need to have to defeat Ragnarok.


End file.
